Shifty
Shifty is a Shape Changing Robot invented by Dr. Badvibes for Brandon "Big Boss" Babel to use to commit crimes. Shifty can take the shape of anything he looks at and scans. The Case of The Thief with 1000 Faces He is first seen coming into a bank and as the teller is counting the cash she has in her drawer he walks up to her and demands she fill the briefcase he is holding up with the cash she has. She refuses at first and then he forcefully takes the money from her and puts it into the case. The teller then pushes the alarm button sounding off the alarm of the bank. Shifty then runs into the office of the bank president and looks at the painting of the man on the wall. He takes the shape of looking just like the bank president and fools the security guard and teller when they ask "Did a thief come though here?" He then points to the other door. After they have left Shifty then changes to look as a twin of the bank teller. Then he puts the case full of money into his storage compartment in his chest and walks out the office toward the door and the guards mistake him for the teller and let him escape. Outside the bank in his limo is Big Boss and Dr. Badvibes being driven by Squeaky. Big Boss witnesses Shifty change back to his original form just as he is going into a dark alley to hide. Big Boss then tells Squeaky to take him and Dr. Badvibes to the hideout. Meanwhile Bulletproof has been alerted of the robbery and sends Highway on his motorcycle to go after Shifty. After a while Shifty is able to evade Highway and get to the hideout. Big Boss is getting impatient while talking to Dr. Badvibes and then notices a dog walk up next to him. Just as Big Boss is about to get rough with the dog it changes and is revealed to be Shifty. Shifty then opens his storage compartment up to get the briefcase out. He then hands it to Big Boss telling him the robbery was a success. Then Big Boss gives Shifty a new assignment. He instructs him to break into the mint and steal the printing plates so then he could start making his own money. Shifty goes off to start on his mission. Meanwhile outside of the bank Bulletproof is talking to Highway and some of the other COPS and tells them that what they need to do is go over the recordings of the bank's security cameras and study how the thief was able to escape. Then when they get back to headquarters with the tape Mirage is watching it to try to figure out what happened. Highway comes walking in behind her and starts talking with her about his so called invisibility spray. He sprays some on Mirage's right arm and it does not work. What it does is it smells just as bad as if a Skunk had sprayed her. Then Highway goes to get back on patrol on his motorcycle. Just after he put his helmet on and rode off around the corner of the building is Shifty. He takes the form of Highway and sneaks into the COPS headquarters and gets behind Mirage just after she alerted Bulletproof that what they are dealing with is a shape changing robot. When Shifty disguised as Highway walks up behind Mirage and makes a comment that she is wearing perfume she realizes that it is not the real Highway she has there but it is the robot. Then Shifty takes her hostage and heads for the hideout where Big Boss has some thugs tie her up since she is the only one who knows who he is. Bulletproof comes into the room where Mirage was working and notices she is gone. He has Bowser and Blitz with him and tells them that there has been a kidnapping. Just then Blitz locks onto the scent of the spray that smells like a Skunk. Bulletproof makes the comment that Blitz can follow that scent right to Mirage. They then go all the way to where the hideout is and get Mirage freed from being tied up. She then tells Bulletproof how she overheard Shifty and the crooks talking about stealing the printing plates from the mint. Meanwhile at the Mint Shifty is removing the printing plates from the printing press and as a security guard starts to enter Shifty looks at the one dollar bill plate and takes the form of George Washington. He is able to fool the guard into thinking he is going crazy and just as Shifty sneaks out the door to get to the entrance of the mint he hears police cars coming. He takes the shape of one of the two statues out front. When Bulletproof shows up with Mirage, Bowser, and Blitz the security guard questions them "Why are you here?" Bulletproof tells the guard about Shifty. Then the Guard tells about seeing George Washington in the mint. They all realize Shifty has been there and that there are only supposed to be two statues outside the entrance of the building. They start chasing after Shifty and he goes into the zoo taking the shape of different animals to try to escape from the COPS. He even in the form of a gorilla tries to climb up a tree and when Bulletproof takes off his trench coat and starts to climb up after him he then jumps off the tree and runs. When Bulletproof gets up after the fall off the tree he had with Shifty and the others ask him if he is alright he tells them to get Shifty. They then corner Shifty and he gets overloaded because of how many times he has changed his appearance. He then Shorts out in the form of a small bear. Then his storage compartment opens and reveals the printing plates. He is then taken in and the COPS reprogram him. So now what Shifty does is change shape to entertain children at the orphanage and Big Boss's Plan to make counterfeit money backfires. Category:C.O.P.S. Characters Category:Crooks Category:Robots